


[Podfic] belief undoes your disbelief

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Baze believes in Chirrut and that's enough.





	[Podfic] belief undoes your disbelief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [belief undoes your disbelief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910274) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Length: 00:02:09

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/belief%20undoes%20your%20disbelief.mp3) (1.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/belief%20undoes%20your%20disbelief.m4b) (1.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
